


Closer

by DejaDiva



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Series:She-Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaDiva/pseuds/DejaDiva
Summary: Catra's eyes went red, she took a step, and leaped at the bots. Adora- that was all she could think about. Adora's dumb naive smile, Adora's innocent eyes, her soft voice. Idiot.
Relationships: Adora/Catra, Catra/Adora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Closer

After the events of She-Ra season 5, Etheria was peaceful. For the most part, sometimes one of Entrapta's bots would become hostile, like today. The Best Friend Squad were sent out to deal with a few bots inside of the Whispering Woods. One of the two bots had just sent a tree into the sky in a fit of rage. 

"I'll get this one, you guys get the other!" Adora ordered as she transformed into She-Ra. 

But before they could get close, the bots started blasting at them. Adora, trying to save everyone jumped in front. Suddenly Adora was knocked back 40 feet, unconscious. Catra's eyes went red, she took a step, and leaped at the bots. Adora- that was all she could think about. Adora's dumb naive smile, Adora's innocent eyes, her soft voice. Idiot. Catra smashed the bot's heads in with her bare hands like she did so long ago in a first one ruin. She scratched and tore at the bots like she did Adora for so many years. Catra had ripped the bots to pieces, as if that would make her guilt go away. Bow and Glimmer raced to Adora's side. Her breathing was uneven, and hard. Her arm had been twisted in the blast, and looked broken. Glimmer and Bows grasp on Adora only tightened as they saw her face battered with scrapes. Their heads turned to see Catra tearing the bots to pieces. Springs, bolts and other bits of metal were flying everywhere, Catra had destroyed the bots far beyond repair. 

Catra jumped down, and rushed over to Adora's lifeless body. 

"Adora-" Catra muttered as she began to hold her.

"We need to get her back to the castle." Bow said as his voice cracked.

Glimmer, without a second's delay, teleported them all to Adora's room. Glimmer fell to her knees, exhausted. Catra rushed her to the bed, and grabbed the sword. 

"How does this work? Cm'on! Heal!" Catra demanded the sword. 

She was shaking, after only a few weeks of being together would Adora be ripped away from Catra again? No. No, she cant leave. She wouldn't. Catra just stood there, staring at Adora's chest. The slow and uneven breath she gave, it was haunting. Was this what Adora felt back when Catra was rescued from Horde Prime? Such an uneasy feeling, so much so that it made her want to puke. Glimmer and Bow crept up beside Catra, embracing her into a warm hug. It was nice, for a second, but no amount of warmth could drown the cold pain that radiated off of Adora.

"Are you going to be okay?" Glimmer asked.

"I'll be fine, but will Adora?" Catra responded.

Catra pulled away from the hug, and lowered herself to Adora. They've been here before. So close to each other, yet an eternity apart. Glimmer and Bow quietly left, with wet arms. Catra wouldn't know this until later, but she was crying. She had been sobbing for a while, but Glimmer didn't want to make Catra feel any worse that she already did. 

Catra crawled in beside Adora, wrapping herself on Adora. Catra held Adora tight, like a leach. Adora's breathing leveled, which only made Catra cry more. There hadn't been a thing on Catra's mind that wasn't Adora since they were kids. Having that taken away- again, tore Catra. 

'Please- I love you." she whimpered.

Adora had been awake for a little bit, and just wanted to milk Catra's reaction as long as she could. It was rare for Catra to be like this, so touchy. Maybe it was wrong to make your lover think that you're dead- or close to it. Adora didn't care, until she realized Catra had been crying onto Adora's back for a while. Her dumb red jacket must of delayed it from touching Adora's back. Adora slowly turned over, as to not make anything hurt more than it did, and locked eyes with Catra.

"It's okay." Adora said as her lips turned into a grin.

Catra's eyes closed tight shut, trying to stop the tears without letting go of Adora. The tears kept coming, her heart beating faster, skipping beats. Adora took the hands of Catra, and the two just held each other. 

"Adora-" Catra muttered as she pulled closer to her. 

"I'm here. I'm not leaving." Adora said trying to get Catra to stop shaking. 

It didn't. Catra kept pulling herself closer and closer to Adora, making them the only two to exist in that room. 


End file.
